


The Mob Boss's Garden

by PrinceGuillotine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I like ruining lives, Idea - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, stfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGuillotine/pseuds/PrinceGuillotine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry in advance.  This is just the beginning of something I want to write, but I'm not sure if anyone will read it.  I'd really appreciate any feedback you have.</p><p>This is a Spamano pairing, and right now it is just a one shot.  There probably won't be anything too explicit.  Also, I'm stupid and named Romano's character literally Romano.  #sorrynotsorry.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Romano is head of service in the Luciano household, working off his debt until he can finally go back home.  Everything is normal, until the Spanish bastard shows up and brings memories Romano would rather not think about with him.  Can things ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mob Boss's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS JUST A SAMPLE. I'M JUST TESTING THE WATERS HERE.

     “So how did a guy like you come to work for Mr. Luciano?” I hear Toni ask from the bed. I turn and glare at him, pulling on my clothes.  
     “That’s a long story, bastard. Are you sure you wanna hear it?” I ask.  
     “Of course I want to hear it. I need to know everything about you!” he says, crawling out of the bed.  
     “Why do you say things like that? I’m not all that special, you know?” I groan, finally completely dressed. I turn around to begin the story, but Toni isn’t there.  “Where did that bastard go?” I mumble and turn to leave when I feel someone’s arms close around me.  
     “I’m right here, silly!” he says, laughing while I scream. “Are you ever going to start the story? We don’t have all day, you know?”  
     “I’m going to start the second you sit down and stop being so god damn infuriating,” I shout, pushing him onto the bed, “Are you ready?”  
     “Yes, master,” he answers, winking.

     “Okay, so it all started two years ago, when I was 15. I was living in Rome, happily might I add, with my twin brother, Feli, and my grandfather, Romulus. My brother and I were like normal siblings. We fought sometimes, but we always made up and stilled loved each other. My grandfather always liked Feli more than me, but I don’t hold that against him. Feli was a really likable kid. He was an artist, a conversationalist, and athletic. Everyone loved Feli and I was just part of the package. But, back to the point, one night Feli and I were planning on going out to see a movie with some of our friends. Our grandfather didn’t really want us to go, but we snuck out anyway and went. We called a cab and were on our way to pick up our friends when it happened. The driver never saw him coming, but when I all I remember was this really loud crash. The next thing I know I’m waking up in this weird hospital bed with this GIANT standing over me. I didn’t remember anything for a long time, and I had to stay in the hospital for months. They told me that I was in a bad accident, where a drunk driver ran headfirst into the right side of the car. They told me that I was lucky to be sitting on the left. That’s when I finally remembered the most important thing about that night. Feliciano had been sitting on the right. I screamed and struggled to escape that room, to find my brother. But they held me down and told me that I was too injured to move, that I couldn’t anything to help him. I screamed for what felt like days, I screamed until I couldn’t scream anymore, until nothing came out. That is when they finally told me the truth. My brother, the only person I cared about in the entire world, was dead. He had been killed instantly in that wreck. I couldn’t talk. I couldn’t even cry. How long is an instant, when you really think about it? An instant could be forever. Had my brother suffered forever in that moment? I’d never really know. They told me that I probably wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for that giant. They called him Alabaster. They told me that he had paid for my treatment, that I’d been unresponsive for days until he showed up and ordered that I be given the best treatment possible. The only thing Alabaster wanted as repayment was my service. So I told him yes. The next day, I was out of the hospital and on a flight to Chicago. I never got to say goodbye to my grandfather, and I never got to see Feli again. So, yeah. That’s my story.”

     "I’m so sorry,” Toni whispers, tears streaming down his face. “You never told me about Feli.”  
“Well that’s all in the past. This is the present, and I prefer not to talk about it,” I mumble, fighting back tears. “How’d you get here?”

**Author's Note:**

> IS this something you guys would read? I'd love to know. Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
